100 theme Challenge Jori style
by SKRowling
Summary: 100 drabbles about Jori... what could be better. Challenge by Deviantart I have 100 words to go through. I hope you like them just let me know I appreciate it and I respond I promise. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and the Challenge is by DeviantArt
1. Introduction

**A/N: Been planning on doing this for the longest time… now I have a little more time. So this is my first Jori 100 theme challenge drabbles. this is really short... but It struck me as hilarious. So review! Don't be shy Last time I am saying it (unless you want more) so...  
**

**Tell me what you really think.—S.K.**

**BTW! I don't own Victorious, and the Challenge is by DeviantArt**

* * *

**100 theme challenge Jori Style**

**Introduction – Jade**

She caught my attention okay. I wish she hadn't but she did. Her innocent freaking face looking at my boyfriend like he was ice-cream. And I looked at her, and instead of really caring that she was all over Beck, pretending to clean coffee off of him, I wanted to be that ice-cream.

"Dude!" I said getting myself together enough to act like a girlfriend. "Why are you rubbing my boyfriend? Her eyes snapped from my pretty boy and looked at me startled at first, and then I was ice-cream. "Get away from him!" I finished, and languished at the look she gave me. I felt her eyes on me as I sat in my seat.

I was picked for the first exercise, and of course I had to give her a proper introduction. You are, my bitch… get down on all fours. I will humiliate you and there is nothing you can do about it!

How dear you make me feel as if I needed to have you? I poured coffee on her head. "What's the prob… Dog?" I asked as the bane of my existence exited the room.

I'm Jade West bitch! How ya doin'?


	2. Complicated

**A/N: So this is theme #2 of the 100 seeries. THeme is Complicated. this one took a lot out of me so I haven't posted the other two 100 theme stories, but I figure one a day would be okay. I really like how this turned out just tell me what you think of it. Later children! - S.K.**

* * *

**Complicated**

Tori stood back and watched the complex creature that was Jade west for two years while she was with her boyfriend Beck.

She turned out not to be quite complex, but guarded. She was a total contradiction onto herself. She was angry, but within her anger was a creature completely sated and satisfied. She was fiercely protective of what was hers, yet to protect herself from pain she was aloof to the very people she loved the most.

She professed to want to be alone, yet she sought out the company of her peers. No Jade was not Goth; it was a mask she wore for survival alone.

Her demeanor changed when Beck let her walk away, and Tori saw that little light in her dim. Jade knew she shouldn't have let him in, that boy. She should have known he would hurt her. Tori could not let her retreat from them, and held on to the little tether she held to the girl she has fallen in love with.

Anything Jade had ever accused her of was one by one disproven by Tori's loyalty to her feelings. Her friendship. The dynamic for the once enemies could not be more complicated. Tori loves her, and Jade… what?

She turned to the barista as she watched jade's car approach in the parking lot. "Black, tow sugars." She said and took a cup sleeve and wrote an anonymous number on it. It was an old cheap phone, but she had to set her plan in motion. When the barista handed her the cup, jade had approached the cart. "Hey Jade,"

"Don't talk to me until I've had my coffee." The raven-haired girl responded.

"Some dude gave me this to give to you. Said he wanted you to call this number. I didn't trust the coffee so I got you a fresh one, but the number is on there anyway." Tori stated

Jade snatched the beverage from Tori and walked away without a thank you. Didn't even look at the coffee sleeve just walked away. Tori sighed and proceeded into the building. As she entered, Tori's fake phone chimed with a text. "Thanks for the coffee" it read. Tori smiled but it immediately fell when she read the next text. "I'm putting a trace on your number and filing a restraining order. This is chizzing creepy."

"No don't, I just… I'm a friend, or I want to be… maybe more."

Jade looked around her looking to see who had a phone out. Before Tori could slip the old style flip phone in her pocket. "Lousy way to start a relationship. You can't even talk to a girl."

"Talk to you all the time." Tori texted back and walked past Jade.

"See you at Sikowitz" Tori said as she walked past jade.

Jade looked up at her and blinked. "Did you Just talk to me?" Jade texted. "Did you pass by me down the hall?"

"Yes." Tori texted back and waited for a response that never came over text. During her Theater history class, the door behind her slams open. Suddenly she was being dragged out of the classroom by the hand. She was lead all the way to the janitors closet then slammed me against the door.

She couldn't see who it was; she was pressed against the door and was frisked. She smiled because She realized it was Jade touching her. "What the Hell Jade?"

"Where's the phone Vega?" Tori raised an eyebrow so that Jade could see but her insides laughed. Why would she leave that anywhere she could get caught by a teacher?

"My phone is in my back pocket." She stated as Jade let her go, and she pulled it out turning to her and handing it over. "All you had to do was ask me. Why do you want my phone?"

"Uh… n-nothing." Jade said handing Tori back her phone. "My bad…"

She walked back out of the janitors closet staring at her phone. She began to text something as tori walked past her. "I hope I don't get in trouble."

"Relax, it wasn't like you had a choice. I'll be called to Lane's office in a bit… Hey Tor who gave you the coffee this morning?"

"What makes you think the person that wrote that number gave me the coffee? I could have been anyone!" Tori stated and decided to give her another clue. "Did you throw the cup sleeve away, maybe you can compare handwriting of the people you know."

With that Jade kind of thumped her head. She threw it away. "Oh well here's hoping he leaves you another coffee tomorrow." Tori sighed this game was getting complicated.

During Sikowitz's class, Tori sat in her usual seat in front while Jade pouted in the back of the room. Flipping the coffee sleeve she dove into the trash for after Tori went back to class. She knew the handwriting on it wasn't Becks. Not that she would ever get back with HIM. It also wasn't Cat's bubbly scrawl, not Sinjin's creepy scribble. That left Robbie, Andre, and… Tori, though she wasn't even sure if she should check hers.

She looked at the girl that had invaded her thoughts, and saw that she was looking back… well not at her, but at her ex. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the girl get his attention and attempt to pitch a note at Beck. Just as the paper sailed above her head; Jade caught it. Beck didn't say anything not to call attention to himself but he hissed at her. "Give me the note."

"I will, I just want to know what Vega had to say that is so important."

She opened the note and blanched, it read:

Hey, here's my new number, I can't wait till tonight, Call me… Maybe.

555-8764

XOXO T

Not only was it not a match for the scribble on the sleeve, but also it was a love note to her ex… which Tori swore she would never swoop in on. She looked forward and burned daggers at the back of the girl's neck as she crumples the page and throws it at beck's head. "That's not from Tori, it's from Thea in her English class…" Beck stated sensing Jade's anger rise.

Just then she got a text. "There you go jumping to conclusions again… Try again." Jades eyes shot up to Tori, whom was putting a compact in her front pocket. Then she looked over at Robbie who had been playing with his pear pad for the past half an hour. Maybe it was him; you can text from a pear pad.

In her seat, Tori couldn't hide an amused smirk as she pretended to listen to Sikowitz as Jade has narrowed down that her admirer is actually in the room.

At lunch, Jade looked around the table at her friends. They all seemed the same. She waited to see if she would get a text from her admirer. She was not expecting one because every one was gone. "Hey Tor, can I talk to you for a second?" Andre said.

"Sure," Tori said.

"In private." Andre stated and Tori looked around the quad.

"Um…. Yeah, I wanna get some wahoo punch anyway, let's go." She answered and the two of them headed into the building, Tori searching her pockets for change Jade guessed. She watched the two until they went inside.

"Why are you staring?" Beck asked the Goth. She jumped a little and turned to face him.

"I want to know what he needs to say that he can't tell all of us." Jade stated in half-truth.

Then her phone chimed. And she looked around the table. She looked back at her phone and opened the text. "You're narrowing it down, come and get me."

"I got to go." Jade said hopping up from her seat and heading straight for the wahoo punch machine. As she got there, there was a note posted there. She looked around and Tori was standing by her Locker texting on her phone. She read the note; it was the same handwriting from the sleeve.

It read:

The Janitor's closet, keep the lights off. Jade took the note and crumpled it and stood outside of the door for a while. She watched as tori finished her text and searched though her locker grabbed some books put it in her bag, grabbed her wahoo punch and walked on to the black box for Tech theater she supposed. Maybe it was Andre… Her heart pounded.

She opened the janitor's closet. "Alright creeper are you in here?"

"Yeah, I have a message" It was Sinjin. Jade nearly jumped out of her skin. "I got an anonymous text that told me to wait here till you got here to tell you that he or she works hard for your attention, like me, but this was the only way to get it. He or she hopes that this mystery has intrigued you enough to give them a chance. They said please wait here and await the next text.

Sinjin walked out of the closet, and Jade was unsure if she wanted to comply, until she got the next text. "I know you well, but not well enough to satisfy me."

"What do you want from me?" Jade answered.

"I want to let you know, that I want you as more than a friend."

"You said that already."

"That I love you," The next text read.

"Is that it?"

"And I want you to let me in. I'm here, if you want to take this adventure with me open the door and let me in. If not, wait until the bell, and I'll be gone."

Jade looked at the door, and went to the light switch and turned it on. She debated and looked at the time. She had less than a minute for the bell to ring. Did she want to put herself out there again? She reached for the door and hesitated a moment.

She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves and turned the knob. Opening the door Jade focused on the feet that appeared in front of her not wanting to see the face of what could become the most romantic love of her life. As soon as her eyes hit the booted feet and slim legs within; her mouth began to twitch in a smile. When her blue eyes met Tori's brown eye the smile that adorned her face was one of the most beautiful and genuine the Latina had ever seen.

"I'm so glad it's you." Jade said and pulled the slimmer girl into an embrace. Tori smiled as she tangled her hands in Jade's raven locks. She pulled slightly and turned her head to capture the object of her affection's lips; to a kiss that was the first of many yet to come.


End file.
